I Know A Guy
by Scribbling Doodles
Summary: A little one-shot about a poem written by Mikan for Narumi's English Class. R&R Please  :


**I Know A Guy**

_**BY: Strings & Frets**_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice

**Summary: **A little one-shot about a poem written by Mikan.

-0-

"Okay Class! Your activity for today is to write a poem about someone you know. But you won't say who he/she is. You will just describe him/her and leave it hanging in the end. Now, go and do it. I'll be leaving now. I'll collect the papers later."

Mr. Narumi left for a meeting again. Hmm, a poem, eh? I think I know who I should write about.

I Know A Guy

By: Mikan Sakura

I know a guy who sings all night and bakes an apple pie,

"_Natsume! I'm hungry! I wanna eat apple pie! Go and make me some Natsume!"_

_A brunette lying in bed with an ice pack was pursuing the Raven haired lad to bake her an apple pie. She was currently sick because of him. _

_He made her chase him under the rain yesterday which resulted to her getting sick._

"_No way in hell Polka!"_

"_But Natsume! I'm hungry!" Natsume sighed and had no choice but to bake the apple pie. "Here. You happy?" Mikan seemed contented and when she finished eating she had a new command "Sing Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars to me! I wanna go to sleep already." Natsume's vein popped and he was getting pissed. "Just go to sleep already!" Mikan was pleading with her eyes and he had no other choice but to sing "Twinkle Twinkle Little star, how I wonder…"_

He likes to try to make me cry, he's one retarded guy.

"_Waaa! Why do you always make me cry Natsume! I hate you!" Natsume just smirked and said "Because, you look cute when you cry." Mikan blushed a hundred shades of red and Natsume snickered at this._

He does a lot of stupid things to make his sister smile,

"_Haha! You look nice in that Cinderella Gown!" Mikan was laughing at Natsume's attire and Natsume was getting mad at this. Suddenly, Aoi came._

"_Aww, nii-chan! You actually did my wish! I love you nii-chan!" Aoi had the biggest smile ever and Mikan couldn't help but smile too. "Aww, he did that for her sister? How sweet! Although it's funny! I didn't know he had sister's complex" Mikan snickered at this thought and walked off._

But every time he does he ends up walking an extra mile.

"_Nii-chan! Now that you granted my first wish, do my second one!" Natsume gave out a questioning look and asked what she meant._

"_You know, dress up as a Playboy Bunny" Natsume paled up and Mikan who happened to hear this bursted out laughing._

I tell you this guy is weird and shy to people he does not know.

"_Natsume!" Mikan was calling after her seatmate. "What now, Polka?" Natsume was at his normal position. Foot on the desk and manga on his face. "Let's go to Central Town!" Natsume just shooed her away and oddly enough, Mikan did. _

"_Hey, don't you think he's weird? Mikan just asked him to go to central Town with him! That's like an honor! How could he not go with her?" Mikan overheard her two classmates and couldn't help but continue eavesdropping._

"_Don't know dude. Maybe he's just shy." Mikan just scoffed at that. "Hah, Natsume? Shy? Pft. Yeah right." She went off to her best friend, hoping to have her as company._

But to me his nice and full of surprise But I guess I'm not that sure.

_Mikan was silent throughout the class and Natsume was getting worried. "She's never quiet. There must be something wrong." Natsume poked her in the cheek and asked "Hey, Polka. What's up? You look 10 times uglier than usual. Did you accidentally use bird poop instead of your facial wash?" Mikan just glared at him and continued being quiet. "Something is definitely up." Natsume thought. _

_He then decided to say in a calmer and much more soothing voice, "Hey, I know something's wrong. You can tell me, okay?" Mikan seemed to hesitate for awhile and then finally decided to answer him "Lenny's dead." Natsume asked himself who Lenny was then finally remembered the goldfish that he gave her._

"_Don't worry, we'll get you another one." Mikan was now crying and said between sobs, "But it wouldn't be the same." Natsume just comforted her that day and actually became nice._

So this guy is tall and weird, not dull,

"_Wow Natsume! You've gotten really taller since the last time I've noticed! What's your height?" Mikan was staring with awe at Natsume and Natsume couldn't help but feel high and mighty. "7'2" Mikan's jaw dropped to the ground. "You can't be serious right?" Natsume laughed at her stupid reaction and just said, "Of course not! I'm not big show. Just 6'2. How about you? 3 feet?" Mikan was insulted and just puffed out her cheeks and said "Jerk!"_

Do you know this guy I know?

He's my brother, He's my father,

He's my lover and a bother..

Now do you know? Can you guess? Or will it forever be a wonder?

-0-

Mr. Narumi was checking the activities that were passed and he just couldn't help but smile at two papers. One was entitled, "I Know A Guy" while the other was entitled, "I Know An Idiot"

Narumi couldn't help but laugh at his students' sweetness.

"They sure are in love." And he graded both papers with A+

**End of Story**

**Haha. That was weird. Yeah, I just felt like writing it. Reviews or no reviews. I actually just found this poem in my documents and made a fic out of it. **

**I might actually write Natsume's "I Know An Idiot" but that depends on my mood.**

**Anyways, Always Take Care guys x]**

**Love,**

**Saf**


End file.
